The Storm Has Come
by Nanamicchii
Summary: The story takes place when the storm guardian Gokudera Hayato save Tsuna from being hit by the newly upgraded TYL bazooka, the upgraded bazooka is said to have an ability to transport a person to another parallel world and it did. The storm guardian was transported to a world where shinobi exists, and seems like the 5 minutes rule has also been change into perhaps longer? Now what?
1. Chapter 1

**THE STORM HAS COME**  
By: Nanamicchi

 **Prologue**

POOF!

'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!' Gokudera cursed as he realize that he is already in a time he shouldn't be, the pink smoke still hasn't disappear in his surrounding and this is blocking his sight big time. 'I just hope my future self is not in a fucking mission or else...' he paled at the thought and started swearing again nonstop in his brilliant mind. 'Well at least Juudaime is safe now,' he calmed down as the thought came into his mind.

"Looks like we got company, un." The storm guardian tensed up upon hearing someone speak. The unfamiliar voice makes him more think a lot more of profanity that exists. He intently gazed around him at the same time prepared himself if ever some unexpected attack occurred. The smoke was still on the process of diminishing making his sight only grasp the ground where he's standing at the very moment he arrived, 'so I'm at some mission, fuck!' he grimaced shooting his sight everywhere, observing the still vanishing smoke.

"Did someone leave some tracks to our enemies on their way here?" The same voice was heard. Gokudera clinched his hands, even though he only arrived for about 10-15 seconds, it already felt like minutes to him. Bullets of sweats are now starting to form in his face as he try to think of a way to get out in his situation, he doesn't want to blow anything because he doesn't know the mission of his future self was about. What if he was sent for alliance, he would screw the whole thing if he attacks them, Gokudera calmed himself before deciding. 'I should let the smoke disappear first and observe before determining what to do.'

"Deidara-senpai we are Akatsuki, even if we leave some trails on our way here, it is still hard to trace this hideout," a masked guy answered in a childish tone, "and look I don't think we know him," he pointed at the silverette who's now visible in their sight.

Gokudera gulped at the same time gaping in surprise. He's at a dark stony place - it was a cave - with few torches as the source of light, also some weird looking UMA is with him wearing black cloak printed with crimson clouds. 'Did his future self finally discovered the lair of UMA's?!'

 **END OF PROLOGUE**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello! Another published story! And like my ongoing once, this will be a slow update. Anyway, this is just a prologue and you'll understands how, what, why and where it happened in the first chapter. I have nothing to say anymore, so ciao! ^-^/

 **Review Kudasai!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 - Escaping**

"Giannini, what are you suddenly doing here?" Tsuna who was forced to wake up due to a loud bang coming from his slammed door asked in tremor, his eyes scanned the weapon expert and notice a very familiar weapon in its possession; it was too familiar that he instantly gawked at it. "W-why do you have that thing?!" Tsuna stuttered crept out as he pointed his finger on the device Giannini was holding.

Giannini blankly avert his sight on the object Tsuna was directing his question at, "Reborn-san gave this to me last week to be upgraded into something I want," he answered truthfully.

"Huh? Reborn did what?!" the Vongola Decimo blinked in disbelief, "why does Reborn have it? As much as I know, that belongs to Lambo!" he exclaimed.

"I saw it one night scattered in the ground and thought it was a trash," Reborn joined in with his alibi that obviously says that he intentionally took it. Tsuna almost faint in disbelief, just what kind of reason was that – Reborn knows that it's not really a trash, of all people. He stared at the baby hitman but was just ignored. "So what does it do?" Reborn asked.

"Reborn!" Tsuna's patience is at its limit, though even if he explodes his tutor won't even bulge.

"This transports the person that will be hit to another parallel world, I'm not talking about the parallel world that Byakuran had told us, what I'm talking about was something very foreign like you'll be transported to a world of dinosaurs, vampires, witches or even aliens, also I've extended the time limit, the person who'll use this will be gone for three days here but in the other world, three days here is equal to three months there." He explained proudly.

Tsuna sweat drop, he already just then decided that he will not trust the upgraded bazooka since there are no way those worlds exists, and if it's true, just how in the world he's going to survive?

"Why don't you try it Tsuna," Tsuna averted his sight at the hitman in front of him.

"Huh?" he reacted as if he didn't hear it right.

"Why don't you try it Tsuna," Reborn's voice this time is louder, clearer and sterner. Tsuna stood up in his bed attempting to escape; he has a bad feeling about this. Reborn took the bazooka and chased Tsuna.

As this was happening, the storm guardian just arrived knocking at the entrance door; Nana who was preparing breakfast immediately let him in.

"Good morning Juudaime's mother!" he politely greeted with a 90 degrees bow, Nana was flattered at Gokudera's display of graciousness.

"Oh, Good morning Gokudera-kun, Tsuna's at his room upstairs with Reborn and his other friend, just head there," Gokudera nodded and immediately climb the stairs. He was about 4 meters away from Tsuna's bedroom when he heard his voice.

"Someone help me!" Gokudera tensed up and immediately ran towards Tsuna's bedroom and came in.

Gokudera saw his Juudaime standing near at the window wearing a frightened look, he ran towards him, however when Tsuna noticed him, Tsuna suddenly signaled him not to come any closer but that's not it, he wants him to go, "get out Gokudera-kun, you'll get in trouble if you get hit by Lambo's bazooka," his Juudaime ordered, he immediately obeyed, he was now at the outside of Tsuna's room peeking inside through the small hole in the door, 'just what in the world is happening?' he thought, he saw a guy wearing a black suit as it capture his Juudaime by the rope in his hand. He gritted his teeth as he thought that he was a useless right hand man that he was just there watching his boss suffer. Tsuna couldn't perform a single move to save himself and with this Gokudera disobeyed his Juudaime's order and broke inside at the same time attacking the guy in suit who captured his boss, he didn't notice it was Giannini and obviously he doesn't care who it was, he immediately ran towards his Juudaime, he was untying the rope while Tsuna keep ordering him to move aside, but Gokudera didn't listen, instead he just continue to loosen the rope, as he successfully did, a bazooka suddenly came down from his above, he only noticed that he was shot by a bazooka when he heard a loud 'POOF', "Shit!" he cursed.

Now Gokudera is at the Akatsuki's hide out. 'Did his future self finally discovered the lair of UMA's?!' he thought as his surprise expression altered to somewhat glittering holding his both hands together with an irremovable idiotic grin.

"What a weird guy," the masked guy commented in wonder, "he seems so happy seeing us instead of scared or alarmed, right Deidara-senpai?" he turned his head to a blond who's looking down at the silverette in boredom.

"I know that Tobi, stop pointing out the obvious," he retorted annoyed at his partner. "So what are we going to do with him Pain-sama?"

"Don't waste time and just kill him already," an orange haired guy said in his stern tone. He then vanished after.

"Alright!" Hidan exclaimed and was about to stride forward when Deidara spoke.

"He's mine," he stated showing his bag attached to his sides field with clays.

"No senpai, he's mine..." Tobi joined in though he couldn't finish his word to argue when Deidara shot him a glare, he just then pouted. "I want to kill him myself, god I'm pissed off," he mumbled though it was loud enough for Deidara to hear.

Deidara popped an irk mark, "What did you just said?"

"Heh! We're told not to waste time and look at them, fighting over who kill the intruder," Kisame said pointing at his co-members, "maybe I kill him first before they do," he grinned at his clever idea. Itachi beside him just decided to walk away from the crowd, "oi, where are you going?"

"I'm not interested, just call me when it's done already," he said then continue walking away.

"Oi the three of you," Hidan, Deidara and Tobi looked at kisame, "if you three keep fighting there, your prey will be gone in no time, I think he's trying to escape," he said and followed Itachi to where he has gone.

Gokudera on the other hand frizzed for a second as he heard the shark looking UMA warned the blond with a long bangs, a guy with a scythe and the one with a mask that he was trying to escaping, 'shit!' for the nth time he cursed as he immediately grab some dynamites in his pocket and threw it to the weird looking UMA's.

BOOM!

Some small rocks flew to the side of the storm guardian due to the impact of the explosion, lots of dusts were made by it and thus the entire cave was field in it. Gokudera didn't waste any second to find an escape route as the dust was still in the air though he was also having hard time finding a part of the cave where he could bomb just once to create an exit. Even Uri was helping him find a way out but it seems like there is no exit in the cave he was at – so how is he going to escape? He cannot stay there especially when he heard the UMA's are planning to kill him.

"GRRR" he heard his cat growled, Gokudera looked at Uri who's facing at him – or rather behind him, he immediately turn to his back, as he does, two doves abruptly flew over and immediately exploded in front of him.

"That's how you use a bomb, yeah." Deidara said proud at his work of art, the dust already faded in their side while on the storm guardian's location; thick dusts were still on the air but this time it's due to Deidara's bombing.

"That's no fun at all, you killed him just like that," Hidan whined, he actually wanted to torture the silverette for fun since it's been awhile since he had killed for himself.

Deidara twitched hearing Hidan's complain, "shut it already, it's your fault that he almost killed us all, well it's not that those types of bomb will kill me anyways." He 'tch'd' out of annoyance before deciding to stride forward to check the intruder if he's already dead.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Tobi said, Deidara shot him glare however he could tell that Tobi is widely grinning behind his mask, he then raised a brow. "Mr. Immortal here is just kidding, he's not dead yet," Tobi announced.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Guh, why did you tell him, it'll be much more fun if he'll be killed in front of us," he said and plastered a mocking grin. "And to make it worse, he'll be killed by an unidentified intruder."

"The three of you should stop blabbering nonsense, you're wasting my time," it was Kakuzu this time who spoke.

And after, a mischievous laugh ringed inside the cave, "we have an interesting intruder," Zetsu commented, not really interested at the commotion happening between his co-members but instead fully focused at the now visible storm guardian. All the Akastuki that were present and was just observing was surely suddenly became interested at the intruder when the dust slowly died down; it reveals some multiple weird foreign circles composed by small bone-like parts surrounding the silverette as if it acts as his shield.

"That was close," Gokudera muttered.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 – Who are you?**

"That was close," Gokudera muttered sharply looking at the UMA's in front of him, 'who was the one who threw that weird bomb?' he thought shooting his sight in every single one of them, trying to find the person who dare tries to kill him through bombs. That was surely a direct hit if he hadn't managed to take out his bone loops just in time.

"Tch," Deidara twitched displeased at the very sight of the moving silverette, 'well it's to be expected since he followed one of us without us knowing it, if he'll be killed just like that then what are we, bunch of losers who decided to flocks together? No, we are Akatsuki so this guy is expected to be good, good enough that he manage to conceal his presence to their elite group,' he thought then once again landed a bored look at the intruder, 'come to think of it, why did he shown himself to them and alone, we are fucking Akatsuki, is he trying to say that he can beat us all? This guy is a lunatic,' he decided to name him. "Say," he started, he just can't stand there and stared at the intruder right, and his co-members doesn't seems to plan to speak any word, "are you trying to insult us?"

Gokudera raised a brow at the question that the blond threw to him, he find it really puzzling as why the blond UMA asked him if he was trying to insult them when he just appeared there for an instance. He might be considered smart but he can't just guess what's the subject all about, he was the one who's clueless here, "what do you mean?" he grunted.

Deidara was ticked off because instead of an answer, the silverette asked him as if he was just as surprise as them when he appeared. "Where are your comrades? I'm sure someone's with you," he gave the storm guardian a second chance, if he doesn't answer it right he will not going to spare any second to kill him but if he does he will let him live just for another five (5) minutes.

The storm guardian couldn't help but furrow his brows out of confusion because obviously he doesn't have any, well if he really was on a mission as he first thought then the moment he appeared, his so called comrades should already came running towards him since they will be oblige to protect him since he's from the past and if he dies there, there will be no Gokudera in the future. "What are you, blind? Can't you see that no one other than me is at my side?" he ironically pointed out the obvious as he thought it was, "stupid UMA" he mumbled.

"Ohho Deidara-senpai," Tobi was obviously trying to annoy his partner again, "he has guts, he's not afraid of you knowing you're an Akatsuki member," he teased visibly grinning behind his mask.

"Shut up Tobi," he hissed and threw a glare at the silverette who didn't properly answer any question he had asked.

"But he's actually interesting as Zetsu-senpai said, just look at that round weird looking objects that floats around him and that strange fire that surrounds it," Tobi childishly pointed out not minding his irritated partner. "Maybe we should inquire Pain-sama first before we kill him," he blandly suggested.

"Nah, we should just kill him," Hidan then placed his scythe in his shoulder smirking at his torturous ideas, "if you don't want to kill him then I'll be please to do so," he grinned and strides a bit closer to the silverette and made an eye contact, "don't worry, I'll do it slowly and painful that you will feel it even in your soul," he said directing it to the storm guardian.

Gokudera glared at him as Uri growls, he only needs to wait for five (5) minutes to pass – wait… he froze as it finally hit him, 'It has been five (5) minutes already!' he thought widening his eyes out of realization, cold sweat started to form as he began to panic. "You there!" he abruptly walks closer at Hidan as his bone loops still floats around him, the religious freak instantly backed away of the sudden action of the storm.

"What's your problem? You want to die early as possible?" He almost curs – , "You fucking asshole!" he swear as he was actually startled like who would have thought that someone would suddenly near him without even thinking it's dangerous 'cause he's an elite missing-nin. He's an Akatsuki fucker! He should be afraid of him.

Deidara almost burst out laughing to mock the religious freak because he looked like a scaredy-cat when he backed away.

"I didn't know you're such a coward," Kakuzu said somewhat amused at what he just witnessed.

"Shut it, Kakuzu," he hissed annoyed though his whole attention was at the silverette a few meters away from him, he's now calculating the distance between them since he already decided to offer the storm to his god. He cracked a wicked grin as he finally raised his scythe, "Die you son of a bitch!" he announced and instantly attacked the storm though the loop bones still surrounds him and with this Hidan couldn't get through. Gokudera who's now looking at the ground was still at panic as why he's still not back in his own time.

Gokudera turn to face the immortal once again, "how many minutes has it been since I got here?" he asked albeit that he's sure Hidan won't answer properly.

"Huh?" to Hidan's surprise, he stopped attacking the loop bones perplexed at the question, he looked back to his co-members wearing a confused expression, "how many minutes has it been since this guy appeared?" he asked aloud.

"Is it me or the immortal just asked about the time," Tobi whispered beside Deidara, "isn't it out of his character? He usually doesn't care," he continued to whisper as his partner starts to get irked.

"I know I know, stop pointing out the obvious," Deidara rolled his eyes.

"It's about fifteen (15) minutes already," Kakuzu was the one who answered, he didn't know why his partner suddenly asked about the time that already passed but he's pleased that he asked about it since probably his partner is thinking about the time that was wasted.

"You heard him pipsqueak, it's has only been fifteen (15) minutes," he grinned deviously, "why, you want to die badly that you asked about the time?" he's actually just mocking the guardian but Gokudera doesn't care, what he cares more is how the heck is he going to go back, he think and think and think as his thoughts flashbacked on how his Juudaime eagerly told him to get out of his room 'cause he'll get trouble if he's shot by Lambo's bazooka, and there he came up for another question, "why is it that Juudaime eagerly told him to stay away, is the bazooka has malfunctioned again?"

"You're still not done?" the orange haired guy or should we say Pain has already came back, "I thought I said don't waste time,"

"Pain-sama," Tobi suddenly spoke, "he's actually an interesting intruder, and look at his weird weapon," he pointed, "Mr. Immortal couldn't even broke through it and it also shielded him from Deidara-senpai's bombing," he announced animatedly, obviously Deidara and Hidan wasn't happy at what Tobi just said but it was all true so complaining isn't an option.

Pain immediately threw his sight at the intruder surrounded by the weird looking objects; he assumed that it was the weapon Tobi was speaking of. The silverette wasn't really paying attention at them; he seemed troubled about something more important that he didn't even bother to bat an eye from his arrival, "Zetsu do you know any information about his jutsu?"

Zetsu stared at the Silverette first – or rather to the weapon surrounding him, "I'm afraid I don't have any, it's my first time encountering such a thing," he answered.

Pain took note on that, the jutsu must be rare enough that even them doesn't hold any data about it. He strides near at the intruder, "who are you?" he asked trying to catch the storms attention that seemed to have succeeded.

The silverette stared at him, "why would I answer you?" he asked back almost ready for defense if Pain suddenly attacks him.

"Because I'm asking you," he simply answered, "Now, who are you?" he asked again. Gokudera didn't answer and just stared back, "if you answer me, I will reconsider my order of killing you," he announced making the guardian blink twice since he needs to survive because surely his Juudaime is finding a way to get him back as soon as possible. However trusting an UMA is not as good as trusting a stranger, he might just being tricked on.

"You know I can't just trust anyone here," Gokudera didn't hesitate to dart a sharp stare in each UMA's who's currently on halt. "Releasing simple information can get me killed."

"But not answering my question can also get you killed," Pain countered, "I don't know how you managed to get here without being discovered but I'm sure you don't have any comrades with you and to think you are surrounded by my group, not just any group, you should have known by now that we are Akatsuki," Pain was just trying to scare the silverette so he'll immediately answer his question, however he didn't expect the intruders upcoming response.

"Akatsuki?" Gokudera questioned, he immediately scanned his thoughts if he had heard of the Akatsuki Famiglia but then shrug as he concluded that maybe it's just a newly formed group of immature mafia wannabe's. "Never heard of you," Gokudera bluntly stated. He noticed the unbelievable shock expression plastered in their face and this actually made him raise a brow, 'should he supposedly knows them?' he asked confusedly to himself.

"Seriously?" Tobi manage to blurt out, he actually couldn't believe of what just the intruder stated. "Not a single bit?"

"Not a single bit," the storm answered.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:**

Please do point out the grammatical errors and the misspelled words; I haven't proof read this, so I'm sorry. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! ^-^/


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 - What the...**

The whole Akatsuki were silenced by what the silverette just stated. Of course, not knowing them is still surprising to the extent that even Pain was left stunned within a moment. Though, the deafening silence was abruptly stopped when a sudden mocking laugh resounded around the place.

The storm creased his brows while the entire Akatsuki turn their attention to the one who had broken the silence. It was Hidan who's apparently laughing his all out, his one hand at his stomach while the other was at his scythe using it as a support from his bent body due to laughing.

"What's your problem? Gone insane already, un." Deidara snapped aloud while arching a brow.

The religious Jashinist stopped and stood up properly looking at his co-members. He was silent for a second before he finally let out a smirk. "Don't you fucking find it hilarious?" he asked. When he received no response, he then resume to laughing. "Here we thought that that creature," he pointed at the storm, "is here for some mission to abolish or track our hideouts when in truth he actually doesn't freaking know us!" He continued to laugh in his heart's content, "this guy's luck is surely fucked up."

"Are you stupid or an idiot?" Kisame asked blinking, quite confused at the senseless brain of the Jashinist.

"He's both." Kakuzu bluntly answered causing the religious to get irked.

"I'm not!"

"He didn't even find it suspicious when this intruder announced that he doesn't know us, yeah." The blond bomber mocked.

"And who said we thought the same?" Tobi bluntly asked that made the Jashinist even more annoyed.

Hidan being fed up already couldn't help but blew up, "well, how about Akatsuki isn't really that famous like you all thought it was." He countered.

"That's enough," It was Pain who interfered. "And I get your point Hidan, it's just that I have a feeling that it doesn't concern with this." He turned back his sight at the intruder. "If he doesn't know us then, why is he here?" he questioned while the rest of the Akatsuki listened. "Though I get the feeling that he wasn't lying when he blurted out of not knowing us, I know you all did felt the same. So again, 'why is he here?' we can assume that he's a bandit who's planning to rob us but bandits know our name well so that was out of the option. And if he's a shinobi, he should have stated it already unless he is an anbu but his appearance defies it all. Adding up that he didn't state the village where he came from…" he paused for a second. "So I also doubt him telling anything we ask about him." Gokudera smirked thinking the UMA in front of him is not an idiot like the rest. He intently watches him who's just speaking monotonously. "So how about if I suggest a deal?" this caught the storms interest.

"What deal?" Gokudera sternly but calmly questioned.

Pain stayed staring at him, "we tell you each of our name and origins in exchange of yours." He stated.

"I don't get anything just knowing your names, so I'll pass." The storm guardian declined.

"Pain-sama, he's just wasting our precious time."

"I guess," Pain paused for an effect, "you're right Deidara."He agreed. "Itachi, can you help him spill out every information that you can get out of him."

Itachi stared at Pain first before doing so.

Gokudera on the other hand, tensed up as he heard what the orange haired UMA said and put his guard up keenly observing all of them to find who he was referring to.

However, for some odd reason his surrounding suddenly turned crimson red. He lined his brows as he notice the UMA's one by one vanishes except for a certain guy who's orbs is as red as blood. His surroundings start to fade to some kind of a wide limitless red world. 'Illusions?' he thought frantically scanning his whole surroundings. 'This isn't just illusion.' Gokudera thought then narrowly glared at the creature that remained standing in his place. "What did you do?" he questioned venomously. "I know this isn't just a mere illusion."

"Does this mean that you also do not know about what sharingan is?" Itachi strides forward as the storm watch him.

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

"W-w-what a-are we g-going t-to do n-." Tsuna was panicking when a green hammer landed in his head. It has only been seconds since his storm had been shot by the bazooka. Even though it has only been a very short time, his intuition has been acting up that it hurts already.

"Do you remember what I said about stuttering?" Reborn let his shape-shifting partner Leon walk in his hand and turn it into a pistol.

"B-but-." The hitman shot a bullet in his side making him release a shriek.

"Stop stuttering Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna bit his lip lowering his head, "I can't help it, and I'm just really worried about Hayato. We don't even know wher- what world he is in."

Reborn stared at his student, "If you're really worried then why don't you shot yourself with the bazooka?" he suggested – read as commanded.

The brunette lined his brows at the demand. He couldn't really accept it since they don't know if he would end up in the same world as his storm guardian.

However, before he could protest about the idea, a bazooka has already fallen at him. He could only gape.

POOF!

"What the hell, Reborn!" he exclaimed putting his guard up while the pink smoke was still visible. When the smoke vanished, he found himself standing in a strange crowded place. It was strange because he had seemed to time travel back in the past because of the old looking place. 'Where the heck I am?' he started to panicked. No one seemed to notice his arrival despite appearing in the middle of the not cemented road. He bit his lower lip as he tried not to cry, "What am I going to do now?" he blinked as he decided to scan his entire surroundings. As he did, a shout coming from his back was heard.

"Out of the way!"

Tsuna turned back to look who just shouted and to whom the person was referring to. He then gaped. Witnessing very big dog running towards his way made him turn into a rock. Honestly, he wanted to run while the dog was still in a quite far distance but what can he do if his body has already betrayed him. His body isn't listening to him of what he wanted to do. He's surely going to die this time and Reborn will kill him after that. He guaranteed it, on how his tutor going to do that? He sure doesn't want to know.

"Get away!" The guy with red fang painted in his face shouted. The said guy was riding on top of the big dog.

"E-e-HEEEI!" he deafeningly shrieked as he finally manages to move and ran ahead at the big dog. "Why is it that I am being chased by a dog?! He hollered out.

"What are you doing? Get away!" the guy shouted at Tsuna. However, the brunette can't hear it.

As this was happening, a passing blonde wearing an orange suit saw this and thought it was fun so he decided to join in.

"OOOOII KIBA! What you're doing seems fun!" the blonde excitedly shouted at the guy. He was chasing them behind.

"This is no fun at all! I don't know what's got into Akamaru, he just started running towards this direction so drastically." The guy named Kiba shouted explaining the details of how he ended up the current situation. He was trying his best to control Akamaru but for some odd reason, it just doesn't listen to him. "Can you save the guy running in front?!"The blonde turn his sight at the brunette ahead who kept screaming endlessly. "I kept telling him to move aside but he seemed not to hear it." He then nodded.

On the other hand, Tsuna was freaking out. As what is told, he kept screaming. Screaming in horror but in the meantime at the back of his head, he was also thanking a certain hitman who had built up his stamina. He's already crushed by the dog behind him if he was still the entirely no-good Tsuna. "What the hell!" but still he couldn't help but curse.

"HAHAHA!" The loud excited laugh that suddenly resounded beside the vongola caught his attention and thus he couldn't help but turn to his side to look. "This is really fun!" a blonde animatedly said as Tsuna sweat drop at the statement.

'Where's the fun here?' thought Tsuna.

* * *

 **A/N:**

How was it? I know it has been awhile since I updated. It's because my laptop broke and was taken to the management to get it fixed. And with the process, all my files have been erased. So I need to retype my chapters. I'm just really lucky that I don't need to rewrite it since I always write my chapters in my notebook before typing it in a document. ^-^ so please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Grape Candy**

 **KONOHA**

"What was that about?" the irritation and seriousness of the woman with a long blond hair were visible in the way she questioned the guy with a fang drawn in his face, any time soon, the said woman may burst in fury but surely stopping herself from doing so. She clearly wanted to know the reason behind the uproar the guy being questioned caused.

The guy, Kiba, bit his lower lip in hesitation to answer the question but decided to reply anyway, "I-I don't know…" Kiba creased his brows and mentally cursed himself by the way he answered the woman, not only he stuttered but also he trailed in horror of his response. He really couldn't blame himself because he doesn't know what actually happened. He was just taking a walk with Akamaru around Konoha, he just arrived from his latest mission and he really missed his town, it has been half a year already since he had come back. So, yeah, he was just roaming around to see if there's some changes when suddenly Akamaru started running to a certain direction, really, he doesn't know what happened, he tried stopping Akamaru but to no avail, Akamaru just wouldn't.

The blond woman sighed as she saw the confusion Kiba has unconsciously plastered, not only in his face but also his aura say so. Well, she can just let it go since it's the first time it has happened if only no civilian was harmed. Unfortunately, there was. This time it was the woman who bit her lower lip because she really doesn't want to punish the ninja since he just got back from a big mission but since this happen to take place, she has to.

"You're still goi-" she couldn't finish his words due to the knock that was instantly heard in the room.

It was another lady with a short hair.

"Hokage-sama," the said lady immediately directed to the blond not wasting any more second, "we've already found the source of the chaos," she paused looking directly to the lady she acknowledge as Hokage.

This perked the said Hokage's attention, she blink twice and beckoned the new arrival for further elaboration of the news.

The lady who brought the news immediately showed a piece of purple marble like thing. This made both Kiba and the Hokage stare in question at the thing.

"How sure are you that that's the source of Akamaru's sudden…" Kiba was stop as his sense of smell caught its scent. "I-I think you're right…" he trailed after.

The sudden shift of mood made both the hokage and the other lady turn to him in curiosity. This made him blush and look down on the floor as if it was the most interesting sight at the moment. "Well… it's a candy with a compelling scent in flavor of grapes. I can see why Akamaru suddenly went straight to where it.." this made Kiba turn his attention back to the one who held the candy. "Where did you get that? Akamaru didn't stop running until-"

"Yes, until he was injected by a sleeping medicine." The lady nodded, "you see, Akamaru is already awake. He escaped and was found sleeping beside this candies and was confirmed that he did ate lots of this thing. This candies doesn't seem to have any side effects. And as to where this candies came from, the involve civilian was the original bearer who at the same time Konoha don't held any information of. We tried searching in his Intel but someone's guarding it, the senior Inu has informed us, even just a single information of the civilian, we cannot have unless the civilian himself give this infos."

The Hokage herself is now biting her nails looking stern, "Did the one who's guarding his Intel told them anything else other than that or is there any discreet clues on the individual whom they had encounter."

"Now that you said that, the senior had noticed the guy who's guarding the Intel wore a weird kind of clothing. He also wore a long black cape and a hand protection with an inbuilt insignia in it. The senior Inu had insured us that he remembered the symbol and has drawn us a copy."

The lady took out a piece of paper where the insignia of Vongola was drawn.

"Other than the candy, the civilian has also with him this." The lady took out a pair of gloves and a small container with pills inside. "We still don't know what these pills are for."

* * *

Meanwhile, as the three were having a serious conversation at the Hokage's office, the Vongola decimo has now woken up, staring at his surrounding in fright. "W-where am I?" Tsuna gasps as his attention turn at the door that instantly opened revealing a familiar guy in orange who he assumed just came out from the bathroom. The said guy beamed at him by the time he noticed Tsuna in his conscious state.

"You're awake already. Let me call Sakura-chan for you." He offered and Tsuna nodded. As the guy went out, the Decimo immediately stood up from the bed and quietly but quickly went beside to the window to escape, he was readying himself to jump out when the door of the room went burst open revealing a pinknette in a white uniform.

Tsuna was caught escaping.

The Decimo was stunned for a moment, mentally freaking out. But immediately snapped out of it while the pinknette was still in shock. He awkwardly smiled at the lady, "uh, bye?" He said and jumped down.

"HE'S ESCAPING!" Tsuna heard a loud shout as he was still falling trying to activate his DWM without his pills in horror. 'How could he forgot to check if he has it with him before jumping?!' He was running out of time. Really running out of time. 'But hell! His DWM just won't come out! He has to do something that would make his land a little less painful.' All this thoughts in just a mere second.

Even though he was in that state, he still manage to detect someone watching him from afar but didn't mind for his present situation was more important than the person, besides his intuition think that the person doesn't have any ill intention towards him.

Back to where he was falling. So yeah, he was falling and had decided to close his eyes. Not that he had given up but just accepted the painful fact his facing.

He might be falling but his intuition seems to be oddly calm. It didn't took him long to know why. Because when he thought he was only a meter down to the so called ground, he was caught by a large looking hawk if he's not mistaking. No. this is not a hawk. There's no way that a drawing looking hawk is a hawk. Well, it is a hawk but not real? His intuition seems to agree at his thoughts but that's really odd. He's probably dead already. Didn't thought that heaven has creatures like this.

* * *

 **AKATSUKI**

"So…" Tobi paused in an attempt to open a conversation, between the blond whose two meters away behind him and the silverette with same distance ahead.

He cleared his throat and turned his sight to the blond and the other before deciding to speak up once more.

"Are we going to stay like this the entire journey?" He asked skeptically. He didn't want to have a very silent three day excursion. However, the two had seemed to agree about ignoring his question so he sighed in defeat but his attention was awaken when the blond had made a sound.

"I really can't believe this." Deidara grunted looking slightly at the silverette walking ahead. He really can't imagine how the person had manage to persuade Itachi to convince Pain to just let him join the Akatsuki. The said person had turn his sight at him causing for both of them to have an eye contact bringing out an instant shock at him that he had successfully hidden by a glare.

Hayato had raised a brow, "what?"

The bomb expert nin twitch at the display of insolence. He stopped in his pace and faced the storm. "I don't trust you." The silverette had smirked at the words.

"Don't worry, we're on the same boat." Diedara even more glared at the response. "So how far is this "Sand" that we're heading of?" Hayato asked a bit off at the strange name of the place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Doubts**

 **AKATSUKI**

"Grrrrr…" Uri growled beside the half sleeping silverette. It was already in the middle of the night and Gokudera's box weapon has decided to force him to be feed. The storm was annoyed, really. He was tired from an entire day of walking, running, and sometimes the combination of the two just to avoid from being left behind. He tried jumping from trees to another just like the two but failed miserably. He can just leave and escape but he doesn't have any choice since he didn't know the world was all about. He was after all in a different world, like literally and specifically in the middle of a forest, the boarder between the Village of the Leaf and Sand as what Tobi had told him when he asked. Tomorrow, they are meeting an ally bearing an important scroll. He doesn't know what was in the scroll nor anything that's happening, all he knows is that he's with ninja's not UMA's.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Does this mean that you also do not know about what sharingan is?" Itachi strides forward as the storm watch him._

 _"What are you talking about?" Gokudera creased his brows intently staring at the Akatsuki for the strange word._

 _The Akatsuki stared at him amused of what the storm had answered. "I don't have time to educate you about things, let's get to the point." He paused which made the storm anxious. "But don't worry, you'll know something about sharingan after this." He closed his eyes and slowly open it as another mark appeared at his orbs._

 _Gokudera don't know what was that all about but within a moment he suddenly felt something wet in his behind, he reach his back with his right hand and saw blood in it. "What the…" he mumbled as a stinging sensation slowly crawl inside his body. He take a look in his back and saw something sharp pierced in it. 'H-how?' he gasps and reached the thing and took it out as he hissed in pain. It was a sharp edgy thing that he only saw in Japanese museum of ninja's. He looked back to the person in front perplexed at what happened. 'This is somewhat the same as Mukoru's.' he thought with his brow creased while his bone loops slowly melts in front of him._

 _"Uri…" He trailed calling out his box weapon. However there's no response. The silverette could only cursed at this as he, hissing in pain, glared at the UMA._

 _Itachi just stared at him for a while, enjoying the sight of the suffering creature._

 _"Who are you?" Itachi finally spoke._

 _Gokudera was about to spit at the question but was stopped when he realized something._

 _"If I tell you who I was, will I be spared?" Gokudera asked, he needs to survive in this unknown world. Even if he became desperate in the sight of this UMA._

 _"I can't guarantee that." The storm saw that coming. The UMA won't just give him any assurance. "In this world where ninja exist, that kind of bargain won't normally work," Gokudera has immediately lost his hope, as a right hand man of the most powerful man in the world, it is indeed an embarrassment. He couldn't think of anything that he could bargain that will obviously benefit the UMA. However, "unless…" This sole word lightened his dead soul, "you tell me something interesting enough not to kill you." It was then that his Vongola ring lit up for some odd reason that even Gokudera doesn't know why and thus explain why his attention was caught by it together with the Uchiha. With this, the storm had already made his mind up. 'He'll definitely needs to survive.' It was probably his Juudaime who did it to tell him to hang on at the moment until they came up with a solution that will take him back to his world._

 _"Okay," the storm sighed, "its Hayato…Gokudera Hayato, the Vongola Storm Guardian and the right-hand of the Decimo himself." He introduced as he look directly at the famous sharingan he never heard of._

 _The Uchiha had creased his brows._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

"Grrrrr," The silverette heard the growl once again, this time the tone was more intense and louder than earlier. He sighed at this as he picked up Uri and lightened up his Vongola ring letting the cat eat the flame.

"That's a weird cat you have there." Gokudera tensed up upon hearing Tobi spoke, he, out of habit almost immediately narrowed his eyes and turned his sight at him ready to attack, he didn't sense him being awake nor watching him. "Whoa wait." Tobi raised his hands signifying he surrenders however Gokudera felt as if he was being played by the said man. "I just thought your cat is very different," Tobi said looking at Uri, "I tried feeding him fish earlier but he didn't eat it but then when I heard him growling at you to ask for food probably, I was stun that you only lightened your ring with that strange flame of yours and he didn't hesitate to eat it. So he doesn't eat what normal Cat's do, huh." He finished, convinced at his own reasoning.

The storm was still in suspicion but corrected what the Akatsuki has said, "No, he also eat normal foods." Tobi looked at him in disbelief. Gokudera sighed, "He does just… he probably doesn't like you that's why he rejected the offered food." He answered a bit hesitant.

"Huh?" Tobi was shock, shock and in despair. "Why would a cat not like me?" he questioned a bit teary at the silverettes announcement at him.

Gokudera shrugged and decided to just go back to sleep. He needs to rest after all.

 **MORNING**

Waking up from the bickering sound of his two company, Gokudera felt annoyed. He didn't want to hear or to be part of another noisy, troublesome, nonsense or whatever it is so he didn't say anything about it and just prepare his things or rather check his belongings if everything was still there. He don't know if the two had already decided to finally abandon him together with his weapons in it. Not that they know how to use it. Gokudera smirked, they don't even know what dying will flames is. But this smirk was immediately taken away as he remembered the word 'chakra'. They don't know dying will flames but they have what they call chakra. They can do whatever they want having the said thing with them like walking against the gravity, upside down or above the water. The silverette 'tsk'ed' at the thought, can he also produce some chakra? Not that he's not contented having dying will but being cornered like what had Itachi had done to him through sharingan made Gokudera really angry. He was just lucky it was Itachi who had first do that to him, if not he should have been dead days ago already. 'Oh wait!' he had blink as some senses punch him in realization. His Jyuudaime can fly above the air, walk on the walls vertically, and many more, he can even froze a fire. Never mind of wanting to have a chakra, he can do the same thing as what chakra can do to them. Even walking above the water is possible. He just need to find a way how to do it. He smirked.

As this was going on in the mind of our dear storm, Tobi had finally noticed him awake already, "you're finally awake Haya-chan." Gokudera popped a nerve at what he heard.

"What did you just call me?" He glared raising in his seat at the ground. Tobi who had decided to name him had took a nervous step backward.

"I-I…" Tobi gulped down, "Um, where's your cat Uri? I've been looking for him since earlier, I couldn't find him." He pointed out trying to change the topic that fortunately succeeded as Gokudera halted and scanned his surroundings. He raised his hand to check if Uri had gone back to being a ring but no, looking in his hand, Uri was not there. He began to feel panicky at the very moment forgetting that he was angry at the girly nickname whom only Byakuran has the courage to call him. He began calling Uri out as he walks away to search.

"Hey, just leave it. It'll find its way back to you. We don't have time to waste here or if it didn't you can just find a new one." Diedara said as Gokudera glared at him responding with he'll not leave until he finds Uri with a bonus of calling the blond a three mouthed lady. He left the blond in obvious rage. He doesn't care if they left him, Uri was the only living who's actually from his world that reminds him that he's still the storm guardian of his sky. And aside from that, he was irreplaceable.

"I'm going to kill that brat!" Diedara clinched his hand as the mouth in it laugh at him being easily irked of the silverette.

Tobi sighed in relief having his trick work though he did wonder why Gokudera looked in his own hand first before he decides to look for the cat. "Stop being an ass, Diedara-senpai."

"What?" The blond glared at the masked shinobi.

"Why don't we help him find his cat, so it'll be faster?" Tobi suggested that the blond obviously wants to disagree. "And besides, don't you find him odd and interesting, especially that cat?" Diedara quirked a brow. Tobi is his partner but he sometimes finds him odd for some quite reasons. "Don't you want to know what that odd cat can do? I have a feeling it's not just for display. Also, Haya-chan has a very silent steps, movement, don't you think? Mysterious…but when triggered he surprised us all by that odd jutsu of his. He's like a storm, have the eerie calm feeling but when it's needed he rages like a storm. But of course, his attitude defies all my opinion about him." He grinned behind his mask as he scratch his head. "Also, what made more Haya-chan fascinating is the fact that I couldn't sense his chakra signature. It's as if he doesn't have one even if I can see him using fire jutsu or…" he trailed in interest, "are those fire even a jutsu itself?" his eyes narrowed at the direction the storm had took. "What do you think Diedara-senpai?"

* * *

Gokudera knew that he's already far from where the two are. But he doesn't mind. He just have to find Uri.

"Uriiiiiii!" just where did he go? What was his cat thinking? He thought as he heard a sound of water. He decided to go near it because maybe Uri was there drinking some water or bathing? The cat really is weird.

There was a river, he could tell it was because he see its view already from afar. He took his way there excitedly because he really wanted to wash his face now when he heard a sound coming from a cat.

"Uri?" he muttered walking faster towards the river.

Arriving at the river, he immediately saw his cat sitting near the water looking at something. He didn't bother to check what taken Uri's attention and just stride his way in it at the same time calling it when he sensed someone staring right across the river, he paused immediately turning his sight at the said someone. It was holding something he could make out as a thing where you stock water. He forgot what the right term was since a tumbler doesn't seem right to name it. It looked ancient.

'What was this guy staring at him in shock, anyway?' he asked confusedly not knowing that the coat he's wearing was the one that made the guy stun at him.

"Akatsuki," Gokudera heard him mutter, it was low but he heard it anyway. The guy knew about Akatsuki, but how did this guy knew he was with Akatsuki? He intently stare at the guy that more like looked like a glare. 'Or maybe Akatsuki really is famous in this world.' The silverette assumed as he decide to observe him first which made him notice something that caught his interest. The guy has the same head protector (as what Diedara annoyingly call it when he asked about the metal thingy) as Itachi, just the one with Itachi has a line in the middle.

"Grrrrr…" He heard Uri growled at the guy. With this, Gokudera immediately readied himself. Uri must have caught a killing intent towards the guy. He didn't want to fight, fuck this guy! He cursed. That was actually a new thing for Gokudera avoiding to fight because usually he would be the one to pursue it but this time, he needs to avoid as much fight as possible, and he was there to survive not to kill himself wasting the effort of his Jyuudaime to take him back home.

 **End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 **Too Much Trouble**

Four konohan were apparently near between the boundary of Konohagakure and Sunagakure, they are on their way home from Suna.

Hopping from branches to branches, it has been a day already as they took a stop within the forest, the in charge person spoke announcing they camp at the location they stood.

"I hope there's a river nearby." A long blonde haired lady named Inu said wiping her sweats that her body produced. Inu hoped she could wash up even just for a few seconds.

"Yeah, so we could eat fish, I'm really yearning for a fish tonight, we've been eating only meat this days." Choji, her teammate seconded with a different reason.

Inu tensed up at this, she will wait for everyone to sleep first before she could sneak out and bath if that's the case.

"There's a river here, we've been in this place before. If I remember it right, the river is over there," Shikamaru bored pointed to a certain direction as his two teammates eyes lit up immediately.

"Okay, you three prepare to camp, I'll search the place before you could do whatever you want." Azuma, their sensei told them before he left to see the place.

Just to be safe.

 **MIDNIGHT**

Inu opened her eyes as she figured that everyone is already asleep. It was her chance to take a bath. It was now or never. She silently gathered her things first before quietly sneaking out.

Inu beamed as she succeed going to the river without anyone noticing. At least for now.

The clear reflection of the night sky were seen at the river as the blonde take off her clothes quickly getting ready for her most awaited bath, not wasting any second.

Time is gold. It wouldn't take long for her group to notice she disappeared. She needs to hurry.

She first felt the cold fresh water in her toes before she entirely dipped her body into the river.

It wasn't that cold inside the water. The temperature was actually into her liking. Inu washed her long hair, she would want all the dried sweats from earlier and the sands that house their way to her hair out. Really, that's so disgusting. And besides she wouldn't want a pinked haired lady to have a chance to laugh at her.

She swam a bit more forgetting about the time. If it wasn't for the sudden gust of wind, she wouldn't have even notice that she had already took her time. The kinoichi decided to dip her entire body into the water for one last time.

As she did took her last dip, while under the water, something red illuminated in it from above.

It wasn't clear since it seemed far, far in a sense that maybe the red thing was something on the shore of the river. This made her panic as she immediately without a second thought stood up from the water making her hair do cover up her body.

In her relief, it was only a cat.

She really needs to go back now. Inu thought dressing up immediately not attending the cat any attention until she was finally finish that she realize that something was off about the latter. She didn't mind it at first because she thought it was normal but NO, how can she, a ninja, be so stupid for not realizing that the cat has fucking flames in its both ears! No! Maybe she's just hallucinating. Inu tried to console herself. She gulped stiffly as Inu decides to look at the other side of the river. Her eyes widened in pure confusion as the cat she saw earlier was not there anymore.

Weird.

 **NEXT DAY (Morning)**

The cat she saw at that night had shown itself again, this time it was plainly staring at her from the bush nearby where she was laying.

"Inu." She heard her name being called by the cat.

'What the? How did the cat knew her name?'

She's sure it was the cat who had talked.

"Iiiinu"

'See? The cat just spoken her name.'

"She won't wake up."

'Huh? What do you mean?' She thought weirdly at what the cat said. 'I'm already awake.'

"Inu wake up."

Inu creased her brows, 'I'm already awake'.

"Inu, Inu, Inu..." The cat keep calling her.

Being irritated already, "I said I'm already awake!" she had abruptly sat up from laying on the ground as she saw Choji stunned at her exclaim.

Inu suddenly felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. She was just dreaming about the cat she saw last night.

"Inu," it was Shikamaru who had called for her. Really, she's already having creeps about hearing her name now.

"Yes?"

"You should get ready now, we need to get going right after Azuma-sensei come back." Shikamaru said as Inu nodded.

Azuma had gone to the river to take some water he could use as his spare by the time he goes thirsty at the middle of their travel. However, something caught his attention that he couldn't finish the task he planned to do.

He saw an odd creature, red flames in its ears. Red jeweled like orbs staring at him from the opposite side of the river.

This immediately made him scan his surroundings. As a veteran ninja, it's the most basic thing you could do after witnessing or seeing odd things.

"Meow~"

Azuma, instead of being surprise, he became suspicious of the creature. It might look like a cat but he's certain it was not it.

"Meow~"

His sight never leave the creature while readying his kunai as he slowly took his step back. He didn't want any fight to occur so he will try his best to escape without angering the creature he don't know what can do.

But faith seems not in his side or so he thought as a silverette suddenly step out from the trees behind the cat wearing the bloody famous coat of Akatsuki.

Azuma couldn't help but froze at where he stood. 'I didn't sensed him nor his chakra, dammit!'

"Finally, found you Uri!" The said Akatsuki grunted walking his way to the cat but was stop once the silverette had turn his gaze at Azuma.

Azuma could only grip tightly at his kunai.

* * *

The weird cat growled at Azuma by the time he had once decided to throw a kunai at the silverette, it's probably the strong instincts an animal naturally has. And by this, the present Akatsuki had his orbs narrowed at him, it was so scary that if it was a glaring contest, he would have been defeated already in the first two seconds. 'How could a kid have such a glare?' he thought.

"Mister," the silverette had spoken monotonously, "are you a ninja from the hidden Village of the Leaf (Konohagakure)?"

Azuma was taken aback of the inquiry, his head protector was enough to determine what village he came from, so why did this guy ask if he was actually from Konoha? He don't know and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't curious because who wouldn't? Having a head protector that bares the crest of your village is the most common thing in the world that Azuma thought not really thinking if the person he was eyeing is actually an alien. Well, not that he was.

The glaring eyes of the Akatsuki instantly glittered in odd…is that happiness? He don't know. He could only creased his brows.

"What of it?" he couldn't help but ask. The silverette cleared his throat scoping the weird cat in the ground, raising his hands with different kind of rings in it. The only ring that Azuma could identify was the one that confirms the person in front of him was in fact the real deal. Not a fraud. Genuinely an Akatsuki.

"Wait for a moment there," The akatsuki said as the ring placed on his middle finger instantly produced a small fire the same color as the odd cat has without any hand gestures being executed. Azuma gaped as the said ring on fire was injected to a little box looking thing.

'What is he doing?' the veteran ninja became alarmed as he witness a floating bone loop came out from the small box. The silverette doesn't seem to be aware about azuma's horror of the strange jutsu as he used it to cross the river by riding in it.

Without hopping on the ground, the akatsuki had took out a small scroll. "Here, I'm told to give this to any ninja of the leaf." He said giving it to the shinobi when suddenly a laugh erupted. Both Azuma and the silverette tensed at this as they turn immediately at the source direction.

"What is this all about you Takohead, yeah?" it was Diedara who had spoken. Smiling maniacally, enjoying the discovered treason.

The said silverette got irked at the nickname like "how did the 'talk-to-the-hand-idiot' know that?" It was supposed to be a whisper but it seemed that Gokudera had unconsciously raised his voice.

The blond stiffened at what he heard, "what did you just call me?!"

Gokudera smirked, "well aren't you literally talking to your hand for almost every second?" he sneakered as the leaf ninja had instantly threw something explosive at Diedara. Gokudera took this as a cue to escape.

Aside from not knowing the realm he's in, Gokudera didn't attempted to escape in the past days because of a certain deal he had with the Uchiha, that he made an oath in himself that he should do it before decide to escape.

The deal saved him in utter horror of dying in a way he didn't want. Of course, the ideal way to die was because of protecting the Decimo not from the stupid bazooka that the cow has. Why is he blaming the bazooka? Obviously, if that thing didn't exist, he wouldn't have been transported in this realm. Now that he thought of it, when he get back. He would destroy the bazooka himself.

Going back to the situation, the explosion give him an opportunity to run as quickly as possible following Uri's destination.

Scientifically, animals has instincts that leads them to the safest place to go in times of crisis. Aside from being his pet, Uri is his box weapon so he expects him to find a place where he could also call it safe.

Uri was running fast, fast enough where he's going to be left behind anytime soon if it continues. "Uri, wait…" he said as he finally lost sight of his cat. He stopped for an instant turning sight in his surroundings. "Uri, where are you?" he whispered. He just hope his cat didn't hid at some bush abandoning him on a whim. He thought sweating drop.

Meanwhile, the blond missing nin was left bombing the whole area at the insulting remarks the silverette had left him.

"Deidara-senpai, what are you doing?" Tobi who has now appeared from who knows where had said somewhat oblivious at the cause of the mess. "We're trying to find a cat not to incinerate the place." He informed incase the blond had forgotten only to have earned a glare.

"That traitor…I didn't want to waste any of our time but we have to get the brat back." Diedara hissed as the first two words was left unspoken to the masked Akatsuki. 'Pain would surely kill them if he happen to know.' "The brat has escaped."

* * *

"Where did Azuma-sensei go?" Inu asked, it has been half an hour since they finished preparing to leave.

"He said he'll just stock some water." Choji answered opening a bag of chips.

"I'll go find him, you two just stay her-,"

 **BOOM!**

Shikamaru couldn't finish his words as a loud sound that cause a bit of shaking on the ground was heard.

The three konohan were alarmed, they immediately scanned their surroundings, sharpened their senses to see if someone was coming.

"Choji and I will look for Azuma-sensei. Inu just in case Azuma-sensei came back here. You stay here and hid yourself." Shikamaru said as Inu nodded.

Choji and Shikamaru was about to look for their sensei when Azuma himself arrived in such a speed. He seemed alarmed about something.

"Azuma-sensei did you heard that explosion?" Choji asked.

"I caused that to escape." He responded as the three creased at the answer. "I've encountered an Akatsuki." The three widens their eyes as tension starts to build. "We need to go now." The three nodded in agreement as they immediately left, not wasting any second.

The hokage had ordered that every shinobi of Konoha must immediately escape if they happen to encounter an Akatsuki. And if ever they got caught where there is no option left but to fight, the hokage had also made sure that every one of them have the knowledge of each Akatsuki's capabilities and specialties.

"Which one is it?" Shikamaru asked, they had already left and was now far but still not safe to say that they had manage to escape, so they continue to run in speed. Everyone in the group needs to know which Akatsuki it was so they could prepare a plan if ever the said member had decided to follow them.

"There's two of them, the first one has blond hair in ponytail that has mouth in each hand, and second…" Azuma paused for a second as he tried to remember the other Akatsuki. "He has silver hair reaching his shoulder in a shape of an octopus." He ended not quite convince at the description he had produce remembering the oddness the latter had acted to him.

"Okay," Shikamaru said slowly in such confusion at the last description, "the first one based on the description was probably Diedara, and the second…" He paused thinking thoroughly who among in their data fits the description.

"Who's the second one?" Choji asked, it has been a minute already since Shikamaru had stop speaking.

"I can't seem to know who…" Azuma trailed, 'he's not in the bingo book either.' He thought as something came to his senses, "he has an odd cat with him." He added as Inu almost immediately reacted.

"A cat?!" Inu tensed upon hearing it as the other three turn their attention at her, "does this cat has flames in its ears sensei?" she asked. "Red flames to be exact?"

Azuma creased his brows at this, "Inu, how did you knew? Did you by chance saw this cat?"

Inu gulped before she manage to nod, "I-I saw it last night when I took a bath at the river but it was only for a glimpse that I thought it was only my hallucination." She explained in a rather obstinate laugh.

"You should have told one of us Ino to come along with you, what if you had encountered them?" their sensei had chided.

"But Azuma-sensei," Choji cut in. "There's no Akatsuki with such description." With this, Inu had sighed in relief as she thought she was already safe by their sensei's scolding.

"At least in the information given to us," Shikamaru added that perked the blonde's thoughts.

"I see," Inu nodded as he caught what the Nara was trying to imply.

"What?" Choji asked couldn't catch up at what his two teammate was talking about.

"The second one might be a new recruit," Shikamaru said.

"It explains why we couldn't determine his identity." Inu furthered turning her sight to their sensei for a second, waiting for a response. However, their sensei remained silent.

Unknown to them, he's actually confuse at the Akatsuki he saw earlier. He didn't know if the other Akatsuki was a spy or something but the scroll that had given to him was probably somewhat that carried classified information. Azuma creased his brows, 'wait! Why the hell did he accept it?!' Remembering how he unconsciously accepted the scroll not hinting any sense of doubt. 'It could be a trap or something!'

 **HOURS LATER**

The konohans had stop their fast track as they assumed of not being followed by anyone. They took a break for a moment as Azuma was still in a trance. 'What was the deal of that Akatsuki anyway?' he clinched his knuckles not realizing he had already squashed his food.

Inu had noticed this and was about to talk when a red blur past through her sight. She blinked multiple times thinking it was only a fabric of her imagination until a cat had appear in front of her.

"Meow~"

Her eyes widen. It was not only her who had heard it spoke nor had seen it. She knew since her teammates and sensei had stood up in their own seat, alarmed at the odd cat that appeared in a matter of silence.

'Are they being followed? Why didn't they notice?' Shikamaru creased at this.

'Shit!' the captain had inwardly curse at his error. "It was my mistake, I forgot to be caution at the ability the unknown Akatsuki has!" Azuma exclaimed followed by sudden building tension at their side.

"What is this ability, sensei?" Shikamaru asked.

"His presence and chakra signature…" He trailed remembering on how the unknown Akatsuki manage to use chakra without having it sensed by anyone. "I, in no avail can't entirely sense it even though I saw him use it."

* * *

It was all crap and troublesome in the Nara's mind. If it wasn't for his sensei telling him all those things, he wouldn't have believed it. NO! Really, even if it really his sensei had told him just like now, he would still not believe unless there's some kind of evidence.

Strong evidence.

'Yeah right,' he thought sarcastically, 'strong evidence that apparently was already right in front of him now.' The cat with red flames in its ears. 'He couldn't sense its chakra!' Looking at the creature, he couldn't help but sigh exasperatedly. 'Here he thought he was finally going to take a long nap after the accomplished mission. Turns out, it's not his lucky day.' He tsk'ed.

However, seeing the cat was only the beginning. Because as soon as they saw Uri, a poof of smoke suddenly erupted in the middle causing for them to step back.

"VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'm really killing that cow along with the stupid bazooka of his the next time I saw him lurking around!" A deafening voice suddenly erupted coming from the smoke.

"Well if you're okay of being haunted by the Vongola as we all know the Decimo being Decimo himself, then be my guest. It's not like we care. We'll be very pleased to visit your sorry ass on the graveyard." A monotonous comment from the latter's statement were heard after.

"Ushishishi, for once I'm with you froggy." Another voice joined in as the poof of smoke diminished revealing some weird looking trio.

A long white haired man with a sword in its one hand, a monotonous frog mascot, and a prince?

"Such a drag." The Nara could only say in a sigh.

 **KONOHA**

The hokage stared at the unknown civilian behind the bars. The brunet was prisoned after the attempted escape. Though, the civilian doesn't seemed faced at the situation.

"You know you'll get hurt if you don't tell us what you came here for." Tsunade warned as she noticed the brunet turn its gaze at her.

"You can't really do that." The brunet spoke, "I mean, not that you can't but you won't." the hokage was taken aback at this, not by the response but by the brunet's smile that appeared after he speak. That smile that will surely make any normal shinobi do whatever he wants. But the hokage was someone who's not normal. She vaguely narrowed her eyes, 'This kid…."

"You don't need to be afraid of me, I won't cause danger or any harm to others." Tsuna smile once again answering what he felt the hokage seemed thinking of.

"You." Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. "How did you... You can read minds?" The brunet widens his eyes as he starts to panic.

"Ah-hehe," he could only respond. "Um, no…" he scratched his neck, "I can't read minds, it's just your expression earlier openly speaks as you thought of me being a dangerous person." He laughed awkwardly.

Tsunade was shock by the way he had answered her, 'was she really that readable to the extent that he had read her in utter accuracy?' She would have thought that the brunet was telling the truth if the ones who had interrogated the kid didn't warned her at the said ability. But he really seemed to be telling the truth, 'Just who is this kid?' she thought staring at the now embarrassed brunet. It was due to her staring that made Tsuna felt conscious about himself as he plaster a blush. 'Or not.' Tsunade immediately extract her thoughts about the brunet as she saw the famous 'no-good Tsuna' in action she never heard of.

Reborn's really going to kill him if he ever know this, it's a good thing he's not here. He sighed as he heard someone informed the blonde lady about an important papers to be signed. This someone seemed to have the papers with him. Tsuna was instantly creep out that he thought maybe it was about him being reminded of the paperwork he left to sign at home. Nono was still the official Vongola but as his coronation came nearer and nearer much to his distaste, his grandfather had the paper works that involve Japan entirely in charged to him with the reason for the preparation of getting used to it. Heck! It was obviously Reborn's idea if he didn't know any better. He then felt pity at the said lady that he decided to plaster his ever famous smile that had every single mafia wished to see as it was said that whoever sees it will have the god of luck's favor. Of course Tsuna never believed that, but if it really were true then he would be very pleased to offer it to the blonde.

However, the said luck from his smile seemed to be a fraud. As the Vongola landed his sight at the said 'someone', he already know why he was suddenly crept out. It was not from the documents but to the bearer of the loathed papers.

"Get away from him." Tsuna spoke in his 'boss mode' as what his guardians dubs it. He narrowed his caramel now sunset eyes at the new comer.

The hokage was facing the new comer and was about to accept the document he held but was stop by Tsuna's warn. She creased her brows at this turning her sight back at the brunet.

"Now!" Tsuna hissed as the new comer's blank face plastered a familiar smile that never fail to give him the creeps.

 **End of Chapter**


End file.
